Into the Scooby Doo World/Build new Vehicles
This is when they entered the World of Scooby-Doo and the Dazzlings kidnaps Tino while Lord Vortech is searching for the Foundation Element. And how the Weekenders Teams build 3 new Vehicle's at the Vorton World in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. At night when the moon is full, and the Mystery Inc. gang got out and goes to the house, and Scooby hears something and gets scared and runs to the front door. And the Heroes were standing there as Gandalf get out of the portal. Batman: Wait. I hear something... Ash Ketchum: Hear what? Fred Jones: Well, gang, this is my uncle Arthur's house. Fred rings the doorbell Velma: Arthur Jones, the famous explorer... Do you really believe he's seen a mummy? Fred Jones: He currently thinks he has. He said it's after the Diamond Scarab he found in Egypt. (to Scooby and Shaggy) Hey, guys? Can you check out the old fun-fair? That's one of the places the Mummy's been seen. Shaggy: Fun-fair? Scooby-Doo: Ghost Train! Fred Jones: Say, Velma, do you think that fun-fair has a cotton candy machine? Scooby-Doo: Cotton candy?! Let's go! Shaggy: Right behind you, ol' buddy, ol'pal! Scooby and Shaggy gets in the Mystery Machine and drives to the fun-fair, as Batman and the heroes are watching Fred, Daphne and Velma went inside the house. Batman: Come on! That Diamond Scarab sounds like our Foundation Element! They followed them inside the house, and then Tino was thinking of something. Tino: I'll say hello to Fred, Velma, and Daphne before I go. Then, a hand has covered his mouth, as Tino is trying to break free. Adagio Dazzle: Hello, Tino. So glad to see you. Tino: Madagioh! (gets hand off) Adagio! Aria! Sonata! What are you doing here?! Sonata Dusk: We've come for you, my love, while Vortech is getting the Foundation Element. Tino: Oh no he isn't! Aria Blaze: You got that right, Tino. Besides, you're coming with us. Tino: To where!? Adagio Dazzle: To Foundation Prime. The portal appeared and the Dazzlings took Tino with them. Gandalf: Oh no you don't! (zaps the Dazzlings and Tino runs away from them, but Sonata grabs him) Sonata Dusk: Oh no you don't. Tino: Let go of me! Then, they'd run through the portal and it disappeared. Batman: Aw man! Tino has been captured. Wyldstyle: They've taken him to Foundation Prime. Gandalf: We must not mention this to Sunset Shimmer. If she finds out that Tino is been taken away, it'll break her heart. Robotboy: Mention what to who? Gandalf: Oh dear. Robotgirl: Where Tino? Then Carver, Lor, and Tish come down. Carver: Yeah, where is he? Wyldstyle: Um,..well..uh..we uhm.... Batman: I'm afraid that Tino is...uhm. Lor: What? He has been what!? Gandalf: (Sighs) The Dazzlings have taken him away. Tohka: WHAT!?! Ash Ketchum: First it's Shido, then Yuri, and now Tino! Wyldstyle: But you can't tell Sunset Shimmer what happened. If she finds out it'll- Sunset Shimmer: I already knew. (her eyes were felt with tears) Bad Cop: Thanks a lot. (shoots a rock) Big Mouth. Sunset Shimmer: Why did you let those freaks kidnap Tino, my boyfriend? Wyldstyle: Look, we uh... we can explain everything uh- Sunset Shimmer: Well you don't! (starts to cry) Tino means everything to me! He's the only one that I loved in my entire life! And now that he's gone, I'm nothing! And I'm going to find him on my own! Batman: But, Sunset Shimmer, we can save him. We just need- Sunset Shimmer: (slap him) Don't touch me! You let him get taken away from me! This... this is all your fault! (runs away crying) Wyldstyle: Sunset Shimmer! Wait! Carver: Poor Sunset. She sounds like she hasn't reformed. Tish: She is reformed. She's just sad that The Dazzlings took Tino away. Worriz: Well? What do we do? Ash Ketchum: I think we should find Tino and the Foundation Element. Batman: You're right, Ash. Then Sunset will be so happy. Gandalf: Let's do it. Carver: We've got to do this for Tino. Tish: For Tino. Lor: For Tino. Ash Ketchum: For Tino. Misty: For Tino. Brock: For Tino. Dan Kuso: For Tino. Runo Misaki: '''For Tino. '''Marucho Marukura: For Tino. Shun Kazami: For Tino Julie Makimoto: For Tino. Alice Gehabich: For Tino. Tohka: For Tino. Kotori: For Tino. Yoshino: For Tino. Reine: For Tino. Max Taylor: For Tino. Zoe Drake: For Tino. Rex Owen: For Tino. Ursula, Zander, and Ed: For Tino. Godou: For Tino. Erica: For Tino. Liliana: For Tino. Ena: For Tino. Robotboy: For Tino. Robotgirl: For Tino. Tommy: For Tino. Lola: For Tino. Gus: For Tino. Littlefoot: For Tino. Cera: For Tino. Ducky: For Tino. Petrie: For Tino. Spike: mm-mm. Doraemon: For Tino. Noby: For Tino. Sue: For Tino. Sneech: For Tino. Big G: For Tino. Dora Kid: For Tino. Wang Dora: For Tino. El-Matadora: '''For Tino. '''Dora-Rinho: For Tino. Batman: For Tino. Wyldstyle: For Tino. Gandalf: For Tino Emmet: For Tino. Owen Grady: For Tino. Laval: For Tino. Eris: For Tino. Cragger: For Tino. Bladvic: For Tino. Razar: For Tino. Worriz: For Tino. Gorzan: For Tino. Homer: For Tino. Marge: '''For Tino. '''Bart: For Tino. Lisa: '''For Tino. '''Roboko: '''For Tino. '''Sophia: For Tino. Ace Goody: For Tino. Riruru: For Tino. Pippo: For Tino. Bad Cop: For Tino. Bad Cop's face flips Good Cop: For Tino. Carver: Alright. We must find the Foundation Element and go to Foundation Prime and save our Friends, and then we'll defeat Lord Vortech, once and for all. Littlefoot: Let's do it! Misty: Now let's go find that Foundation Element. Gandalf: What do you suppose his mother wants the scarab for? Perhaps as jewelry? Batman: What!? Wyldstyle: Different type of mummy, Gandalf. Noby: Where's the Mummy? Carver: Inside the house. Petrie: Let's get inside. Cubby: (glups) Okay. Stormy: Don't be scared, Cubby. Mummies are not Real. Batman: Just guys in Masks. Izzy: Yeah. So there's no reason to be scared. Cubby: Oh coconuts, Batman. What if the Dazzlings get me along with Tino. Misty: C'mon, Cubby. The Sirens aren't going to get you. Cubby: I know, Misty. But I need a drink. Dora-Rinho: '''Is a good thing that I have 30 Smile Dip from my Pocket. (He show them a Smile Dip) And even though it was banned from America. '''Dora Kid: '''Maybe they had a good reason. But don't eat too much, it will give you some Side effects. '''Cubby: Like what? Dora Kid: '''Don't know, but you will find out. (He walk away) They are eating some Smile Dip and then Dora-Rinho ate all of them '''Cubby: That's nice. I can fight the Dazzlings and get the Foundation Element at the same time. And don't eat too much, Dora-Rinho. Dora-Rinho: '''Don't worry, I can handle this. '''Carver: Are you sure? Dora-Rinho: For real. They went to the door and they tried to open it, but it is locked. Wyldstyle: Oh Man. The doors are closed. Cubby: How are we gonna get in? Yoshinon: I don't know. Maybe find another way to open the door. Doraemon: Maybe there is. Look! A pattern is hanging on the ceiling. Tish: I see we have to be the colors to make this pattern. Brock: Let's do it. Carver: Let's see here. Emmet: What about the platforms? Tish: We need, yellow, blue and red. Dan Kuso: Sound's good to me. Emmet: I'll go find Sunset. Carver: Better find her quick. Besides, Lord Vortech has almost found the Foundation Element. Emmet: Ok. Sunset Shimmer! Where are you?! Dora Kid: We got a plan to rescue Tino!!! Lor: Now the door. Tohka: There's some colours over there. Maybe we can use them to open the door. Ash Ketchum: Good idea, Tohka. Sunset hears shouting in the distance. Dora Kid: Sunset Shimmer! I know you're angry at us, but you have to listen. I've got a plan to rescue Tino. Sunset Shimmer: Why!? I've lost Tino, because of you guys! And I'm not going to let Tino fall into the hands of the Dazzlings! Emmet: Please. We can save him, but we need to get the Foundation Element before Lord Vor-Doofus shows up and takes it. Sunset Shimmer: Ok, Emmet. I'll help. Dora Kid: '''I remember that I sing a song to Dorami for a Goodbye. '''Sunset Shimmer: You did? Dora Kid: Yes, Sunset. Flashback has Started Dorami: I love you, Dora Kid. You think you're gonna miss me? Dora Kid: No, Dorami. (kisses her) Dorami: Thanks, Dora Kid. Dora Kid: I've got just the song for you. Then the Song "I Think About You" has played Dora Kid: Last summer we met We started as friends I can't tell you how it all happened Then autumn it came We were never the same Those nights everything felt like magic And I wonder if you miss me too If you don't here's the one thing That I wish you knew I think about you Every morning when I open my eyes I think about you Every evening when I turn out the lights I think about you Every moment every day of my life You're on my mind all the time, it's true I think about you, you you, you you I think about you, you you, you you Would you know what to say If I saw you today Would you let it all crumble to pieces 'Cause I know that I should Forget you if I could I can yet there's so many reasons I think about you Every morning when I open my eyes I think about you Every evening when I turn out the lights I think about you Every moment every day of my life You're on my mind all the time, it's true I think about you, you you, you you I think about you, you you, you you How long till I stop pretending What we have is never ending Oh ohh If all we are is just a moment Don't forget me 'cause I won't and I can't help myself I think about you ooohh I think about you ooohh I think about you Every morning when I open my eyes I think about you Every evening when I turn out the lights I think about you Every moment every day of my life You're on my mind all the time, it's true I think about you, you you, you you I think about you, you you, you you Dorami: Thanks, Dora Kid. That's so cute. End of flashback Sunset Shimmer: That's nice. Let's get the Foundation Element and rescue Tino! Dora Kid: '''You got it. '''Emmet: '''Did you miss Dorami, Dora Kid? '''Dora Kid: She's back home, Emmet. Emmet: '''Until that portal just sucked her up. '''Dora Kid: Yeah. That too. After that they went back to the Others Tohka: Sunset! You came back. Sunset Shimmer: 'Yeah... Um... What happen to Dora-Rinho and Cubby? '''Doraemon: '''They ate too much Smile Dip. '''Dora-Rinho: '''Ugh... I think we ate too much. '''Cubby: '''Me too. What do you think? And then they are hallucinating they are in a colourful land with crazy pop music '''Flavor Pup: '(Speak Backward) '''Flavor Pup 2: '''Would you like to eat my candy paw? '''Dora-Rinho: Ok. Cubby: Sure, buddy. They are chewing his candy paw In Reality They are chewing on air Emmet: Did the Dazzlings put them under their spell, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: No, Emmet. Cubby! Dora-Rinho!! Are you ok? They didn't hear her because they ate too much Smile Dip Sunset Shimmer: Guess they don't hear me. Dora Kid: '''Don't worry, they'll be fine. '''Sunset Shimmer: Ok, Dora Kid. Them going crazy is like I turned into a raging she-demon. Dora Kid: '''Yeah. And don't worry the Side effect will wear off soon. '''Emmet: It will wear off in 1 hour. As long as they won't eat too much Smile Dip. Doraemon: '''Are you sure? Cause... Look. They saw Dora-Rinho and Cubby are gurgling the Smile Dip on their Mouths '''Jake: '''Cubby? '''Dora Med: Dora-Rinho? They are still hallucinating from the Smile Dip and then a crazy pop music has played Dora-Rinho: '''The Future!.. Is in the Past! '''Cubby: '''Onward Aoshima! They are riding the Aoshima and then it moves the fist circular motion. And it mouth open to reveal a fist coming out of them, and a fist coming out and it spit out the Rainbow In Reality '''Jake: '''Cubby! '''Dora Med: '''Dora-Rinho! How many Smile Dip did you and Cubby eat?! '''Dora Rinho: 20. Cubby: I had... 8. Dora Kid: '''Aw, Great! The side effect will wear off in 2 Hours. '''Homer: '''Guess we should give them a piggyback ride. '''Izzy: Looks like it. And then a Portal from the Locate Keystone has opened and a little man is watering the plant and went back to the Portal Lisa Simpson: '''Thank you, for saving the little plants. The Door opened. '''Tish: Hey, the door opened. The colours did work. Bad Cop: That's right, Tish. Let's go inside. Gandalf: '''Let us enter, at our own peril. Homer is carrying Cubby on his back and Doraemon is carrying Dora-Rinho on his back '''Homer: Hey, Doraemon. Where did those Smile Dip came from? Doraemon: '''Those Smile Dip are from Gravity Falls. '''Homer: Oh. May I have one? Doraemon: '''Oh really. You gonna get some Side Effects like them? '''Homer: No. I ate some Insanity Pepper's, so I won't get side effects. Marge: That's nice, Homie. But I don't think you should eat this. Homer: I guess you're right, Marge. Bart: '''Dad. I think I have an Insanity Pepper for you, wants some? He slap it from Bart's Hand '''Homer: '''Evil! '''Bart: Ok. You don't want it, Dad. Let's go find the Foundation Element. And off they went. As they go to the gang Daphne fell for a rotating wall trap and Fred and Velma continue their way without know Daphne is missing. Batman: '''Did... she just get caught behind a rotating wall? '''Emmet: Man. Wyldstyle: '''Did... anyone see that? '''Godou: No. Wang Dora: I did, Wyldstyle. The wall just moved. El-Matadora: That woman just disappeared. Carver: That woman was Daphne. Emmet: Oh my G-O-S-H! Bad Cop: Oh come on. You can't be this stupid. Ace Goody: Maybe it's magic, Bad Cop. Dora-Nichov: I don't think it's Magic, Ace Goody. It might be a Trap. Pippo: Maybe we should split up and look for Clues. Riruru: '''This is getting Weird. '''Lulli: Yeah, Riruru. That's is so Weird for me. Roboko: I think we should keep looking for the Foundation Element. Sue: Ok, Roboko. Sneech: '''I need to go on Vacation with my Family in Hawaii. '''Big G: '''Why do you want a Vacation in Hawaii? '''Doraemon: Yeah, Sneech, explain that! Ash Ketchum: C'mon. Tell us. Sneech: Well, you see...uh... I'm out of here! Big G: Come on! Don't be Chicken. Littlefoot: Can we just get going?! Tish: Oh right. Sneech: Ok. They continued on and then Fred stepped on a trapdoor and then he fell. Batman: '''Whoa! Whose shadow was that? '''Carver: Oh no, not Fred, too! Bart: At least the guy and a talking dog is gone to the Fun-fair. Lor: That will be Shaggy and Scooby. Duh. Sue: We knew that. Riruru: Now, let's get going. The Foundation Element don't walk themselves you know. Homer: Hey, wait a minute. There's no such thing as a talking dog. Laval: You know, Homer. I'm a lion. Worriz: I'm a Wolf. Dora-Nichov: (sighs) Honestly now?! Lor: Come on already! Let's get going! Homer: Fine. They continued through the door and then we see a museum-like room, and then Velma fell and her Glasses fell out. Velma: My glasses! I can't see a THING without my glasses! Misty: Oh boy. Velma lost her Glasses. Eris: Who? Tish: The smart one of Mystery Inc. Emmet: She's nice. Bad Cop: She sure is, Masterbuilder. Wyldstyle: She is a nice Girl. Sunset Shimmer: Yup. We met her before. Homer: How? Sunset Shimmer: '''Long time ago. '''Tish: I remember. We've met before we're on our way to Moonscar Island. Carver: Sunset Shimmer wasn't there. Sunset Shimmer: Oh yeah, I've sorta missed all the fun. Tish: '''Don't worry. You'll have the fun with Tino. You'll see. '''Sunset Shimmer: (Tears rolled down her cheek) Thank you. I'm sure hope he's okay. Carver: '''Don't worry, he'll be fine. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Oh, gee. You think, Carver? '''Batman: Gandalf, Wyldstyle and I tried to stop the Dazzlings from getting away with Tino and failed. Gandalf: We are so sorry my dear. Sunset Shimmer: It's fine, Gandalf. No hard feelings. Velma went to the Sarcophagus and it's going up Emmet: What the? Owen Grady: Where'd she go? Homer: Something tells us that she has nowhere else to go but up. Rex Owen: Did you see what I see? Max Taylor: She's gone like a magic demonic character. (to Sunset) No offence. Sunset Shimmer: (Sighs) None taken. Again, Max. Marge: You want to use the Locate Keystone, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: '''Sure. '''Bad Cop: I'll activate it. Bad Cop activates the Locate Keystone and his Face flips Good Cop: I'll help you, Sunset. Tino will be so happy for you. Sunset Shimmer: '''Thanks, Good Cop. Then a rift opens then Superman came out '''Dora Kid: '''Superman? '''Batman: Am I glad to see you. He uses his laser eyes to cut the wall down to reveal the Foundation Element. Rex Owen: There it is! Dora Kid: '''Superman! Can you sign Dora-Rinho's Autograph? He's still have a side effect from the Smile Dip. He signs Dora-Rinho's autograph book and flies into a rift '''Doraemon: '''Dora-Rinho is gonna like this. '''Dora Kid: '''And how long will the Smile Dip will wear off on Dora-Rinho and Cubby? '''Doraemon: '''1 Hour. '''Emmet: Ok. I'll go get it and we can rescue Tino. Ed: Great idea. Then a Mummy appears Suspicious Mummy: Mwahahaha! At long last... the Diamond Scarab... BEHOLD! Batman: Cursed Mummy. Now he's gonna get it. Owen Grady: No one's making this guy extinct! And then a trap door opens All: '''(Scream) Then, they are in an underground mine '''Tommy: '''Where are we? '''Carver: '''Are we in the Underground Mine? '''Gus: I think so... (He saw 2 Instrucutions) I'll build these. He is building a Mystery Machine and a Scooby Snack from the Instructions and he finish it Batman: Hmmm. This Mystery Machine could make a good portable Batcave. Gus: '''You sure? '''Batman: '''I think so. '''Dora Med: '''Now how can we get out of this Mine? '''Bad Cop: Those mine carts will do for us. Sunset Shimmer: '''But there are 2 Cart. How can we find some more? '''Emmet: I'll build some, Sunset. I am a Master Builder! Sunset Shimmer: '''Okay. But what about the Gate? '''Dora Kid: I'll unlock it. Emmet and Wyldstyle are building many Mine Carts and they finish it Wyldstyle: '''All done! '''Emmet: '''Now hop on! They get in the mine carts '''Doraemon: '''Dora-Rinho still have some Side Effect from the Smile Dip. '''Jake: '''Even Cubby? '''Homer: '''Yes. Even him. '''Tish: '''How long will it wear off, Doraemon? '''Doraemon: '''30 Minutes. '''Emmet: Why would the Dazzlings want Tino, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: '''I don't know. But we are gonna find out soon. But all I know is they are in love with Tino. They start to move in their mine carts '''Laval: '''I don't feel so good from this Ride. '''Bad Cop: I feel like I'm under the Dazzlings' spell, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: '''Well, don't get yourself sick. '''Bad Cop: It's not that, Sunset. The Dazzlings' might put Tino under their spell. Sunset Shimmer: '''Don't worry, he'll be fine from the Dazzlings. '''Bad Cop: '''I hope so. '''Emmet: If Tino is under their spell, Sunset. Does that mean we have to fight him? Sunset Shimmer: '''I don't know, Emmet. But we have to get Foundation Element so we can save him and our friends. '''Emmet: Look! Mummy at 12 o'clock! Suspicious Mummy: The Scarab and its powers are mine to control. Batman: '''The Mummy. Quick after him! '''Sunset Shimmer: Where's Tino!? Suspicious Mummy: '''I don't know what you're talking about, Girl. '''Batman: Sunset's boyfriend, Tino! Suspicious Mummy: '''Sorry, don't know that name. '''Emmet: He got taken away from Sunset by the Dazzlings. I'll have to stop you to get the Foundation Element! Suspicious Mummy: '''Try and catch the Scarab! '''Emmet: (in Mater's voice) I'll show you! They chase after the Mummy and bumps into the cart he's riding on Suspicious Mummy: Hey! They bump into the Cart again Emmet: What will the Dazzlings do to Tino!? Suspicious Mummy: '''I don't know what you talking about! They hit again '''Bad Cop: Get off my train! They hit once more Big G: We're going to get you and tell us what the Dazzlings do to Tino if it's the last thing we do! Suspicious Mummy: '''I told you! I don't know who Tino or the Dazzlings are?! They continue chasing the Mummy '''Doraemon: '''Hang on, Everyone! Then they launch from the track and into a Circus Tent '''Wyldstyle: '''Whoa! '''Sunset Shimmer: I'm flying! They bounce off a Trampoline and swings on a trapezes swing Carver: '''This is not Day for this! They '''Gandalf: '''Ow! '''Batman: '''What took you so long? '''Sunset Shimmer: Raise your hand if you're Alive. They are raising their Hand to make sure that they are Alive except Gus Sunset Shimmer: '''Phew! Everyone is okay. '''Gus: '''Hey, What about me!? What am I, Chop Liver? '''Homer & Gus: '''Mmm, Chop Liver. '''Emmet: Now's not the time for food, you two. Both: '''Aww. And then Mummy Warriors and Anubis Guard has Appeared '''Dora Med: '''Mummy Warrior? And Anubis Guard? They are here!? '''Lola: '''Oh Boy. '''Tommy: '''What should we do now? '''Gus: '''I could play this. He is playing a trumpet "Hedwig Song" and he play Terrible. '''Worriz: AAAAAAAH!!!!! Laval: OH NO! Cragger: MAKE IT STOP!!!!! Carver: I'll do it. Then, Carver kicks the Trumpet out of Gus' hands. Gus: Ow! Hey! Lor: You have terrible trumpet playing. Gandalf: Yeah. It was so loud and terrible. It made my ears shake like an earthquake. Batman: For now on, you will never play a trumpet horribly again! Emmet: '''Agreed, Batman. '''Owen Grady: '''This Trumpet is so Horrible like Straight Blanchin'. '''Tish: '''We will fight them without a Trumpet. They are fighting the Mummy Warriors and the Anubis Guards and Gus is been chasing from a Anubis '''Gus: '''If only I have a Sword. He saw a box full of Liverwurst and he pick it up and he though it was a Night Stick '''Gus: '''This Night Stick should do it. En garde! He is Fight the Anubis Guard and it slice all the Liverwurst. '''Gus: '''Wait! This is a Liverwurst! '''Homer: '''Liverwurst? He grab a Bread and he put all the Slices of Liverwurst on his Sandwich and he eats it '''Homer: '''Mmm, Liverwurst. '''Emmet: Now's not the time for food, Homer. Now's the time to get the Foundation Element from that Mummy! Suspicious Mummy: '''You were fools to think that mere mortals could stop me! Witness the true power and might of the Diamond Scarab! '''Godou: Bring it on Mummified freak!! Suspicious Mummy: ''' Rise my warriors. Defend my honor! '''Batman: Get him! They start to beat up the Mummy's minions and him until they defeated him. Gus: '''Like are you scare? Haha, cause I'm scared. '''Gandalf: Goodness. I have not seen magic like that in quiet some time. Homer: I know what this mummy doesn't know about Tino and the Dazzlings. Suspicious Mummy: To tell you the truth, I do know about Tino and the Dazzlings. The Mummy warriors and Anubis hit Gus, Homer and Dora Med Gus: 'That is gotta hurt. '''Dora Med: '''It did. '''Homer: '(Whining) '''Lisa: '''Be careful now. '''Gus: '''I'm trying. '''Sunset Shimmer: What?! Tell me! Where did they take him! Suspicious Mummy: I'm not going to tell you. NEVER!! Batman: It's not magic. He must know about Tino and the Dazzlings. I'll unveil him. Because this mummy is not a mummy. It is...(takes the mummy's mask off) The fun-fair owner. Wyldstyle: Uh? Runo Misaki: That's not the fun-fair owner, Carver? Carver: What? (Looks at the mummy as it turns out to be Lord Vortech) AHHH! Batman: Vortech! Lord Vortech: And I would have gotten away with it, if it haven't been for you meddling kids! Sunset Shimmer: Where's Tino, you freak!?! Homer: Tell us where are Tino and the Dazzlings? Lord Vortech: They have first taken him to Foundation Prime, but then they decide to go to Canterlot High. A portal appears. X-PO: Sorry to interrupt, but you guys have found the final Foundation Element! Head back to the laboratory - But only if you, you know, want to save the entire universe. Lord Vortech: Go on, take your tricket. I don't need it. I have your friends. Tohka: Shido! Godou: Mariya. Tish: They must have had them in Foundation Prime. Sunset Shimmer: And Tino at Canterlot High. Lord Vortech: '''I forgot to tell you, Sunset. They are not going leave to Canterlot High after you arrived at Foundation Prime. '''Sunset Shimmer: Ok. What will the Dazzlings do to Tino? Lord Vortech: '''You will find out at the Foundation Prime. '''Wyldstyle: Let's go. They go into a portal Lord Vortech: So you're the one helping them, are you, X-PO?(waves his hand and a portal opens up) Now, which dimension did I banish you to? He goes into the portal And then Scooby and Shaggy runs in a Bathtub Scooby-Doo: I heard it in here! Shaggy: Then, like, why aren't we running in the opposite direction?! Scooby-Doo: Huh...? Shaggy: Like, dude, that is so freaky-deaky. Fred, Velma and Daphne arrive on the scene Fred Jones: You guys already solved the case?! Velma: And have the police take away the bad guy? Was it the fun-fair owner again? Shaggy: Yeah, that's right! Scooby-Doo: Yeah. (laughs) Scooby-dooby-doo! Back to our Heroes They came out of the Portal Batman: Shut it down! Shut it down! X-PO: A "Please" would be nice. Relax, it's already shut down. What's the problem? Wyldstyle: No problem, nothing, no. Unless you count the Dazzlings and Lord Vortech being there!? Gandalf: I certainty would. X-PO: '''And what's wrong with Dora-Rinho and Cubby? '''Owen Grady: They ate some Smile Dip and the side-effects will wear off any second now. X-PO: Oh yeah, Owen. I noticed he and the sirens was around. What? Owen Grady: Cubby and Dora-Rinho ate some Smile Dip, X-PO. X-PO: '''How long will it wear off? '''Owen Grady: Just now. Cubby: Oooh. I don't feel well. Dora-Rinho: '''(Groan) I'll never gonna do or eat anything ever again. '''Cubby: '''Me too. Dora Kid and Sunset pick up 2 Smile Dip on the Ground '''Dora Kid: '''Hey! There's still some left! '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Want some? They both get up Cubby slap it from Sunset's Hand and Dora-Rinho slap it from Dora Kid's Hand '''Both: '''Evil! '''Cubby: No More!! Dora-Rinho: Please! Don't give us those! Sunset Shimmer: Ok, Dora-Rinho. I'm sad that Tino would have like this. Dora Kid: '''Do you think you gonna give him a Side effect? '''Sunset Shimmer: No, Dora Kid. But, I love Tino. Batman: '''Vortech's up to something... We need to rescue our Friends. Now. '''Gandalf: '''Indeed. '''X-PO: Well, here's how you make a map where I'm from. I'll use the Foundation Elements to calculate the dimensional co-ordinates of Foundation Prime. Tish: But first, we have to build 3 more vehicles before we can go. Batman: 'Ok, Tish. '''X-PO: '''I have the Instructions for the 2nd One. '''Emmet:'I got the 3rd one. You can have the 1st one, Sunset and Bart. '''Bart: '''I can build my Getaway Vehicle. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''You're Getaway Vehicle? '''Bart: '''Yeah, that One. He show Sunset and Emmet his Vehicle '''Emmet: '''Getaway Vehicle? More like a Giveaway Vehicle. '''Bart: Yup. Batman: I'm sure you're right, Emmet. Tino will be Happy to see Sunset again. Bad Cop: Ok. Get ready. 3, 2, 1. Build! Sunset, Tish, Lor and Carver are building Sunset: Carver: Tish: Lord: Category:Sonic879 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts